Steering tools may be utilized for directional drilling and may be implemented in a variety of different manners. A rotating mechanism, such as an electric motor, may rotate a bottom hole assembly (BHA) to direct a bit in a desired direction. The motor may be coupled to a wireline that connects the BHA to surface equipment. These steering tools may have various drawbacks due to its complicated nature.
An improved steering tool system is discussed further herein. The steering tool system may provide, but is not limited to, improvements in the electronic arrangement, bore pathway of the tool, conductor connection mechanisms, hydraulic disconnect mechanisms, and the like.